One approach to ensure that an enterprise software application has sufficient resources to perform adequately and reliably under peak test and production loads is for a software developer to provision sufficient computing resources on-premises. However, the costs associated with acquiring, building and maintaining computing infrastructure can be prohibitive expensive. As a result, developers have turned to outsourcing the procurement, maintenance and management of computing infrastructure, and the hosting and testing of applications to third-party cloud service providers.